Evening Cruise on the Princess Bulma
by SaiyanPrince541
Summary: Vegeta Jr. reluctantly attends his sister Bulla's birthday party on the Princess Bulma cruise liner, where he happens to cross paths with beautiful and vivacious, Reka Gardenia, the intelligent and fiery-spirited assistant VP of Capsule Corporation. Some B/V references included! Cover image: deviantartDOTcomSLASHart/x-Evening-Cruise-on-the-Princess-Bulma-611195913! Please R/R! :D


**Evening cruise on the Princess Bulma**

 _A/N: Request from my amazing friend 123RainStar123, aka Rainstar-123 on DeviantArt for a one-shot romantic piece, involving Vegeta Jr. and her awesome OC, Reka. BTW, I strongly recommend you check out her B/V fanfic "Mirror"! You're sure to love it! I know I do!_

 _I've also thrown in one or two B/V references, which I think you folks will really like! :D_

Over seventy years had passed since the completion of the _Princess Bulma_ , a lavender-hued, rocket-fashioned cruise liner that proudly held its rank amongst the five speediest marine transportations ever built. Unfortunately, time was no ally to the mighty ship that had withered away greatly since it first set sail all those years back. However, thanks to the extraordinary brilliance of Capsule Corporation vice-president Bulla Briefs and genius assistant, Reka Gardenia, along with a team of the brightest engineers on the planet, it was rebuilt bigger, faster, sturdier and better-looking than ever before!

"Why the hell do I have to go?!" The twenty-one year old Vegeta Jr. grumbled. The descendant of the mighty Saiyan Prince was an exact replica of his legendary forefather, minus the bundle of raven hair drooping out of his upper forehead that craftily masked his widow's peak. Donning his trademark blue and orange gi with the kanji for _Turtle_ imprinted on the back, the prodigious fighter was ready to embark on yet another training journey in the wilderness, until his younger sister blocked his path.

"Because it's my birthday, just in case you forgot!" The woman, a carbon copy of Capsule Corporation's first female president, Bulma Briefs, glared at her hotheaded brother. "Do you even know my age, or has spending all that time dancing with chimpanzees, finally gotten to that thick, meaty head of yours?!"

"I don't- dance with-" The warrior sputtered incoherently, before scowling at her. "Of course I know your age! You're- uh- uh- forty five."

SLAP!

"Why you no-good, lousy, little jerk!" She seethed, grabbing him by the collars of his uniform. "No matter how stupid you may have gotten, surely you remember that I'm two years younger than you, jackass?!"

"You also have a shorter fuse." He mumbled after an uncomfortable pause, rubbing his reddened cheek, his eyes slightly tearing up, as a result of the stinging sensation. Anyone else that dared strike him so hard, would be wishing they'd died on the spot.

"And a bigger brain!" She shot back. "Look, I'm sick and tired of arguing with you, Veg-head! It took us months to finally restore our great-grandmother's ship and this is the first time it's setting out in over thirty years! Does that really mean nothing to you?!"

"Ugh! It's just a damn ship!"

"Well, it's not just any ship!" The younger sibling replied. "Haven't you heard the stories?" She let go of her brother and looked him squarely in the eyes. "Grandpa Trunks once told me once that after seeing his wife getting hit on that very same cruise liner, our great-grandfather, Vegeta, practically lost his sanity and for a while, he managed to get the best of Lord Beerus, the god of destruction, himself!"

"Oh, that old story." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Did he also tell you that after his little _episode_ , the man got knocked out cold with a flick to the forehead?"

"That's not the point." Bulla smacked her brother's arm, in reprimand. She then held her hands together, fingers intertwined, as she looked up longingly. "The point is that out of all things, _love_ gave him the strength to momentarily overpower a _god_ , when nothing else could. It's just so romantic." She then let out a dreamy sigh, a wistful smile brightening her porcelain face. "I guess in the end, _love_ truly does conquer all."

"Pah!" The flame-haired man spat in disgust. "You women are such pipe dreamers!" After a moment or two, he sighed in surrender. "Fine, I'll go! But, only if you shut-up and agree not to bother me again!"

"Deal!" Bulla jumped on her older brother, winding her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "You're the best, big bro!"

"Whatever!" He said embarrassedly, cheeks flushed a shade of crimson or two. "Now would you mind letting go?"

"Mm hm." The blue-haired teen drew back, but planted a lingering kiss on her brother's swollen cheek, where she'd slapped him earlier. Vegeta felt more blood rushing upwards. "S-Sorry for hitting you." She mumbled sheepishly.

"Fine, fine." He awkwardly pulled her away by the waist. Those azure, puppy-dog eyes of hers and the correspondingly soft lilt of her voice, always obstructed him from staying mad at her for any lengthy period. Vegeta sighed and stared at her gravely. "You better make good on our deal though! No more pestering, for at least another year, understood?!"

"Alright, no problem. You know you can trust me." She smirked, as she mentally added. 'Not.'

"I'm holding you to that, you little brat."

"Nice rhymes." She laughed, before heading off to her lab, to catch up on some projects that had been left unattended, for much too long.

A week passed by much quicker than expected and the majority of the crew aboard the new _Princess Bulma_ had already called it a day, as the crescent moon and the dazzling stars far beyond, cast their ethereal light upon the beautiful, navy blue horizon of North City ocean.

"So you guys really broke up, huh?" Bulla asked Reka for the umpteenth time, still finding it difficult to swallow what her assistant had told her. The heiress to Capsule Corporation was dressed in a black tiered, knee-level dress with matching stilettos and a sterling silver CC necklace.

"Yeah." The other scientist murmured. Reka was donning a one-piece fuchsia, bodycon dress that was sleeveless, flattered her petite figure, exposed a good portion of her lengthy, alabaster legs and had a v-neckline that revealed a fair bit of cleavage, but not to the extent that one would consider it obscene. She also wore teardrop sandals and had a gold family bracelet on her left wrist. Her straight, rosy hair elegantly flowed down to the bottom of her shoulders blades and were parted in the middle of her hairline, right above her forehead. The forlorn look in her sapphire eyes was evident from a mile away and Bulla just couldn't help but sympathize with the other woman, having been there herself, once before. Luckily, Veg-head was completely oblivious with regards _that_ little matter, or someone's blood would have painted all of West City, a gruesome scarlet.

"So what happened?" Bulla finally decided to ask, knowing there were no longer any guests around to bother the two of them.

"He was being a total dick!" Reka seethed. "Seriously, he always gives me shit about spending too much time at work! Apparently, he thinks I have the hots for your brother!"

"That's what this was all about?" The blue-haired woman asked incredulously.

"For the most part!" She affirmed. "I've just had it with that idiot! He really ought to know better! I'm not some two-timing tramp and I never will be!" The red-haired woman paused a moment. "And it's not like he's in any moral position to look down on me. I've seen the way he behaves with those slaggy fangirls of his. I won't deny looking from time to time, but unlike him, I never touch." She released a weary sigh, before staring solemnly at her boss and best friend, who was eyeing her curiously. "And don't get me wrong, your brother seems like a great guy."

Bulla snorted.

"No, really, he does!" Reka insisted. Her cheeks tinted a slight shade of crimson, as she went on. "And he is- sort of- well- cute- and all, but he's far from dating material, by any normal standards- no offence!"

"None taken." The heiress giggled. "Besides, you're definitely not Vegeta's type. He's better off looking for some crazy, Amazonian tribeswoman or something."

The two women laughed boisterously, but little did they know that the subject of their discourse had trained his senses so well over the years that his auditory perception easily rivalled that of a Namekian.

"Stupid females!" He cursed under his breath, distracted from his meditation next to the railings of the ship, on the lower deck. Vegeta's cheeks heated up, as he recalled what Reka had said. "Tch! I'm the furthest thing from cute! That idiot doesn't know a thing about me!"

This was one of several downsides of having developed such extraordinary abilities; he could never stay focused for too long when amidst the rampant, asinine blather of such tedious social gatherings. However, he couldn't deny feeling a degree of satisfaction that that red-haired minx had finally gotten tired of her loser boyfriend. At least this way, he wouldn't have to see his annoying little prick face show up at Capsule Corporation, every now and again. He always got bad vibes from that dunderheaded fool. Nothing rankled his nerves more than pathetic, weakling, smooth-talking charmers like him.

On a completely unrelated note, he'd wasted away a valuable portion of an afternoon, selecting a uniform he considered _formal_ , since his sister had badgered him to death about dressing appropriately for this occasion, conveniently forgetting her promise not to. Though a black trimmed, sleeveless white Kung Fu shirt with black Kung Fu pants was not exactly what his nagging little sibling had in mind, she'd eventually caved in, knowing that he'd put at least _some_ effort into looking presentable for her birthday party. Had she known that _that_ was the best he could do, she would've spent some time having a nice tuxedo prepared for him, but alas, her elusive brother was a lot more oblivious to social norms than she'd counted on.

"Man, lying down this long's really making me feel sluggish." Reka stood up and stretched out her aching limbs. "Mind taking a stroll around the ship, with me?"

"Thanks, but I'm really not up for it right now. I've been walking around all day." Bulla politely declined. "You go ahead though. I might join you later, if I change my mind."

"Knowing you, I'm quite certain that hell would have to freeze over, before you ever change your mind." Reka laughed and took off, while the heiress smiled to herself, staring wondrously at the glimmering constellations and enjoying the chilling breeze, as she lay in her sun lounger on the upper deck of the cruise liner, mentally running through the memorable events that this great day had brought forth.

Reka was whistling some catchy tunes to herself, while sauntering around the ship in no real hurry, pondering over what the future held for her. Dai was the only boyfriend she'd had thus far, having foolishly been ensnared time and again by his magnetic personality and alluring charisma, but surely one such as her could do a lot better! Even if that jerk fell on all fours and begged for her to take him back, it would be of no consequence! All thoughts were defenestrated, as a sudden gust of wind made her step on her foot by accident. Just as she was about to take a tumble down the last step to the lower deck and land on her face, however, she felt her chest press up against a steel-like torso and burly arms gird around her supple waistline.

The redhead re-established her footing and felt the heat rise to her face, upon pulling her head back and realizing that it was Vegeta who'd suspended her fall. Damn, did he feel warm or what?! And those muscles were are harder than stone!

"Th-thanks." She mumbled, awkwardly. The Saiyan hybrid scoffed and let go, louring at her in irritation.

"You should watch watch where you're walking, you silly little girl."

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to, mister?!" She fired back, grabbing him by the shoulders. "That is no way to address a lady!"

"Quiet wench!" He growled. "And get your godforsaken hands off me!"

"You jerk!" Reka shoved a completely unprepared Vegeta, who fell back purely out of surprise, but the fiery female hadn't counted on the fact that the furry brown appendage projecting from his lower back had instinctively wound itself around her waist at the last second, making her land right on top of him.

They lay in their positions for several moments, each party unsure of what to do, waiting for the other to make the first move and at the same time, cherishing the blissful feel of their bodies pressed together. Finally, Reka regained some level of coherency and sat up, arms akimbo as she glowered down at the flame-haired male underneath her.

"What was that all about?!"

After a brief pause, an open-mouthed Vegeta shook his head clear and scowled back at her.

"What are you talking about, stupid girl?!" He countered. "You pushed me!"

"Listen here bub!" She pressed a finger against his sternum. "I'm not stupid! I happen to be the most intelligent person on the entire planet, right along with your sister, so you better can it, before I kick your sturdy little behind all the way to next week!"

The hybrid Saiyan suddenly felt awed by the spirited disposition about this female. And somehow- being straddled by her and looking up to her from a downward angle just felt so- so- so damn- he didn't even know how to describe this warm, fuzzy feeling! He looked up into her azure eyes, scorching with a searing inferno, the likes of which he'd never seen. His amatory gaze shifted down to her twin, hemispherical globes protruding outwards and accentuated nicely by her dress. Oh god, they looked absolutely exquisite, completely ripe for the taking! Not two seconds later, a brutal slap to the face jolted him from his reverie.

"Just who do you think you are, ogling me like that, you pervert?!" Reka shrieked and began strangling him in absolute vain. Bending a thick iron pole would be a million times easier than trying to wring the neck of a warrior that had Saiyan blood flowing through his veins. "Honestly, I thought you were better than that, Vegeta!"

"Enough!" Vegeta pried her delicate fingers off and gently moved her aside, before sitting up and averting his face, in a bid to hide the deep blush that was smearing it. "I- I didn't mean- to uh- _look_ \- at you." He explained embarrassedly, scratching the back of his head, then mumbling in a near inaudible voice. "Sorry."

Reka was at a total loss for words, mouth ajar and blue eyes, wide as saucers. Was this the same pompous, impudent ass who only seconds ago, was spouting away at her?!

"D-D-Did you j-just apologize?"

"Yes, I did, okay?!" Vegeta groaned, before standing up. "And I won't repeat myself!" He whipped his head around, staring her directly in the eye. "Watch where you tread, because I won't be there to save you the next time, are we clear?" He turned away and headed closer to the railings, sitting down in a cross-legged position and staring directly ahead of him, into the beautiful oceanic horizon.

'In a way, he seems so innocent.' Reka's expression softened and she couldn't help the smile that lit her face. 'And come to think of it, he really is cute.'

Taking a bit of a gambit, the red-haired female scooted over to the raven-haired hybrid.

"Uh - what're you doing, Vegeta?" She asked curiously.

Vegeta groaned inwardly. Just great! Here he'd always thought that no one could possibly be even half as troublesome as his niggling little sister.

"Hellooooo." Reka drawled, waving her hand in front of his face. He barely resisted the urge to bite it. She was really grating his nerves! "Earth to Vegeta."

"Quit pestering me!" He snapped at her, whereby she fell on her rear, out of pure shock. She immediately pulled herself together and grit her teeth at the temperamental hybrid.

"You idiot, you didn't have to yell at me!"

"Would you just leave me alone, dammit?!"

"Just what's your deal?!" She growled. "It's not like I was going to _bite_ you or anything!"

"You have exactly five seconds to disappear, before _I_ bite _you_ , starting now!"

"W-W-What?" She asked, disbelievingly. Did he just say he'd _bite_ her? "Y-You'll do w-w-what?"

"Three more seconds."

"Hey, now you look here, mister!"

"Two."

"You may not know this about me, but-"

"One."

"Would you quit doing that?!"

"Time's up!" The very next second, an incensed Vegeta pounced on the red-haired female, who gaped at him, stunned, as she abruptly found herself flat on her back. "You were warned!" Reka squealed out loud, as Vegeta took her bare right shoulder into his mouth. This guy was absolute bonkers!

"You beast!" She protested and punched him behind the head with her free hand, only to whimper, as her knuckles throbbed in pain. Dammit, what was this lump of metal, made of?! Vegeta released her shoulder and turned his attention to the hand that had dared to strike him! He growled low in his throat and made a grab for her left hand, bringing it over to his face. He gently grated his teeth against her radial artery, while she gawked at him in complete shock. She'd always known he was more than a little awkward, but this was outright insane! Vegeta moved his teeth upwards, lightly gnawing his way up her forearm. Reka was barely able to keep herself from giggling and couldn't help it, as she released a few snickers. "Stop- dammit!" She demanded, between laughs. "You've made- your point!"

Vegeta released her arm and looked down upon her, eyes narrowed.

"So will you stop bothering me now?"

"Umm- well-" She smiled coyly and placed a fingers on her lips, in a pretense of indecision. "I guess I'll think about- YAAAAAH!" Reka yelped as the crazy hybrid brought his face down to her neck and pressed his teeth against her scalene. "Stop it, you animal hahahaha! That tickles!" Vegeta growled and brought his face over next to hers.

"You're asking for it, female." Reka's breath hitched, as his low, sexy, timbre tickled her ear. He promptly nibbled her earlobe and the susceptible woman shivered, as she felt a sudden rush of arousal shoot down her spine. Dammit, this was not what she had in mind!

"S-S-Stop." She stammered, eyes half-lidded.

"No." Came his husky reply. "You're going to pay." He buried his face right above her ear, shutting his eyes and exhaling pleasurably, as he was hit full force with the blissful fragrance of wildflowers and citrus emanating from her soft, rose-like hair. He sniffed some more, while she bit her lip beneath him, as her desire burgeoned. Nonetheless, she quickly observed that the closer he moved in on her, the greater access she had to his hardened neckline. Yes! Payback time! Reka opened her mouth and nipped the side of his neck, whereby the astounded male jumped and looked at her in disbelief, then glared, as he saw the teasing look in her eyes.

"Two can play a game, tough guy!"

"Is that a challenge?!" He demanded.

Reka contemplated on that question for a moment, before answering.

"No, more like an invitation." She winked, smirking coquettishly, as she twirled a tress of rosy fibres in her index finger and pushed her chest upwards, bumping it into his. She giggled as she observed the warrior's face flush several shades of crimson, upon peering at her rounded busts, only to move his eyes back to hers. This was just too much fun!

"Gah, forget it!" He loured, only now realizing what an idiot he'd made of himself. "I'm done playing!"

He stood up and dusted himself off, but he hadn't even had a chance to turn around, as he was unexpectedly tackled to the ground, a grinning Reka, straddling his waist and pinning him down by the shoulders.

"I don't think so Vegeta." She shook her head. "Now, it's my turn." The red-haired genius lowered her face down and nipped his chin, before running the tip of her nose and cherry lips along his jawline, whereby his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, a copious stream of blood rushing straight to his face. He'd never before been in such a compromising position and had no clue what to do, so he awkwardly placed a hand on the small of her back. Reka lit up at the gesture and pressed her forehead against his. "You've never done this before, have you?"

Vegeta took a few moments to gather his bearings and furrowed his brows at her.

"It's alright." She smiled reassuringly, before softly pecking his lips. The hybrid goggled at the female above him and felt his knees go weak- really, really weak. "Luckily for you, I happen to be an expert on the subject."

"W-W-What s-subject?"

"What else?" She raised an eyebrow. "Kissing." He huffed in frustration. Reka chuckled and began running her hands through his gravity-defying mane, loving it's soft and feathery texture. "You know, I've always been fascinated by your hair."

"Uh- thanks." He said awkwardly, blushing and averting his gaze, never having felt so out-of-element his entire life.

"I must say I'm surprised you've never been with a girl before, though."

"Such things are mediocre." He stated bluntly, obsidian eyes looking back at her gravely. "I live only for battle."

"Oh yeah?" She kissed the tip of his nose, earning an indignant growl from him. "Who do you battle? Wild tigers and dinosaurs?"

"Tch." He snorted. "Give me a break. Those things are weak in comparison to a Saiyan war-"

Vegeta choked on his last word, realizing that he'd unintentionally spilled too much information right then. Goddammit all! This aggravating little vixen was preventing him from thinking straight.

"Oh don't worry, I know what a Saiyan is." The woman rolled her eyes, before bringing her face closer to his. "I do work for one after all."

"Y-Y-You know?" Asked a dumbfounded Vegeta.

"Of course." She affirmed, breathing against his lips. "I know your ancestor was a powerful Prince and that you guys are all part alien."

"I see." Vegeta murmured, a foggy, translucent haze obscuring his internal vision.

"Mmm. It doesn't bother me." She crooned, before pressing her lips to his, causing him to shut his eyes and shudder into her mouth. Reka chewed on his lower lip, giggling inwardly at its nice, cushiony feel. She took it into her mouth and began stroking it slowly from left to right, with the tip of her tongue. They hybrid couldn't keep himself from shivering, his stomach performing leaping somersaults, the likes of which he'd never felt. He moaned deeply, as she darted her tongue forward, past his lips and teeth and began probing his hot mouth, capturing every piece of the palatable treasure that lay dormant within. His taste was the perfect blend of guava and saffron; truly inebriating beyond description. She felt she could kiss him for all eternity, without tiring one bit. Reka's heart fluttered a hundred miles an hour, as she ran her hands along his sinewy arms, reveling in the feel of his warm, olive skin and the solidified texture of his muscles.

After a couple of long rhapsodic moments, she pulled away to catch her breath. Vegeta placed his calloused hands on her creamy thighs, running them to and fro, his heart skittering at the soft, smooth and flawless feel of those long, slender legs. In a swift move, he re-aligned their positions, with him on top of her and promptly crashed his lips down on hers, kissing her within an inch of her life, grunting desirously and swallowing her lusty pants and moans, while she held his face in one hand and ran the fingers of her other hand through his fiery, black mane. Vegeta cupped an ample mound with his right hand, while running his left along her rosy strands, as the temperature around them skyrocketed, in spite of the chilling evening breeze. However, the blazing moment was cut short by a familiar voice.

"Hey Vegeta, I wanted to tell you that- oh my!" Bulla goggled stupidly, placing a hand on her mouth, unable to properly digest the improbable scene materializing right before her very wide, cerulean eyes.

It took the flame-haired male a few seconds to register the presence of his interloping sister and he immediately pulled away and stood to his feet, scratching the back of his head in mortification.

Reka groaned at the sudden loss of heat, before turning sideways and noticing her best friend, staring between the two of them, jaw slightly ajar.

"U-Umm- Hi- B-Bulla." She stammered.

Bulla looked back at her a moment and shook her head, in a bid to regather her thoughts.

"Oh- uh- sorry- I didn't know I was interrupting." She said and promptly giving each of them a kittenish smirk that only added to their shame. "Don't mind me. Go back to your- uh- business."

"B-Business?" Vegeta repeated dumbly, before scowling at her. "We weren't even doing anything."

"Uh- yeah- except making out in the heart of North City ocean!" She giggled, upon seeing her brother redden further.

"We were just- uh- uh- practicing- yes, that's right." He answered dumbly and proceeded to curse himself inwardly, wishing he could simply disappear into the ocean, if only to rid himself of the extreme embarrassment that was consuming him at present.

"Sure you were." Bulla rolled her eyes, letting out a chuckle. "Well, I was just gonna tell you that it'll take another hour to arrive back at the port, so you guys have plenty of time to _practice_ hahaha."

"Shut-up!" Vegeta growled at her and huffed frustratedly. "I've wasted more than enough time here! I have training to do!"

"Wait Vegeta- um-" Reka looked at him sheepishly.

"What is it?" He looked puzzlingly at her.

"Could I- uh-" She cleared her throat, before finishing her sentence, heart hammering against her chest, "Come with you?" Other than the fact that she could use the male company after things had ended so badly between her and Dai, she'd always felt really intrigued by the enigma that was Vegeta and yearned to understand him better, to fit together the pieces of the puzzle surrounding him at every instance. She didn't think she'd get another chance at this and she was weeks ahead of her work schedule, so what the heck?

"Why?" Vegeta asked, eyes narrowed.

"I just-" She paused and let out a weary sigh. "Forget it."

The hybrid just shrugged his shoulders and was about to take off, until-

"Vegeta!" Bulla scowled at her brother. "When a girl wants to go somewhere with you, you don't ask why, you simply say yes!"

"Why?" He asked his sister, genuinely confused.

"Ugh! Just take her with you, you lunkhead!"

"Grrr! You're really starting to push me, brat!"

"It's alright Bulla." Reka gave her best friend a strained smile, before turning to Vegeta. "You don't have to bring me along, if you don't want to."

The hybrid surveyed her a moment and couldn't keep his chest from constricting at the dejected look in her sapphire eyes. Dammit! He was growing too soft around these darn females! His shoulders slumped in surrender. He went over and lifted her off her feet, blushing, as he strapped his burly arms around her lithe waist.

"You're sure about this?"

Reka twinkled, winding her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure." She nodded affirmatively. He slowly levitated into the air and took off, headed towards the forests of Mount Paozu to begin his training journey, by sparring his rival, the only person on this planet of his demographic that he could call an equal: Goku Junior.

Bulla smiled, as she saw the unlikely pair zoom off. Things sure were starting to look brighter than ever and she couldn't be any happier for the two closest people in her life! This was the best culmination to a birthday party that she could possibly ask for!

Vegeta flew at supersonic speeds towards his destination, while Reka held on for dear life, burying her head into the recess of his neck.

"Could you slow down a little?!"

The hybrid Saiyan groaned indignantly and did as asked.

"Thanks." She murmured. He couldn't help but soften up, as he felt her smile against him, instilling him with a strange, yet- comfortable, sense of warmth. He subsequently tightened his hold on her and immersed his broad nose into her beautiful, rosy hair, sighing in contentment as he was flooded with the blissful scent of wildflowers. Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all. He felt Reka's smile broaden and couldn't help it, as his lips quirked up a little. No, this wasn't bad at all!

 _A/N: So that's it, I guess! How was it?! Hope you folks liked it! Veggie Jr. might act like a hard-ass, but inside he's just a giant teddy bear, isn't he xD?! At least that's how Bulla and Reka see things! :D_

 _So let me know what you thought and if you enjoyed this, please rate/review/favourite! Much love, my friends! :)_


End file.
